User talk:John Avery Whitaker
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The adventures in odyssey Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re: Welcome Hi, John! Thanks for the welcome. I was wondering: Could you give me moderator approval to make some edits to the front page? I just want to clean up a little bit of capitalization issues, and maybe add a photo. Please just let me know either way. Thanks! -- TomH 22:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Beaureaucrat Hi! I see that you tried to make me a Beaureaucrat so I could edit the main page, but it's still not working. Every time I tried to type something on the "Edit" screen, I just got taken back to the main page. Finally I noticed the error message that said, "You don't have the right to edit this page. It's blocked." So, something (I don't know what) still needs to be done with it. I hope you're able to figure it out. Thanks! -- TomH 03:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Works perfectly now! :) -- TomH 18:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoops . . . I spoke too soon. I tried to add an image to the front page and I'm still blocked from doing that. Help, please! Thanks! -- TomH 18:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Front page Yep, it finally works perfectly! Thanks so much! :) -- TomH 17:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Well, to start with, you might want to Create more categories, like Category:Characters, Category:Locations, etc. Former or later, you'll have to redo the front page. You'll also want to create a page for the site rules. At some point, you may also want to create some infobox templates. I can help you with that. - Mata Nui Talk 09:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hi! I am an admin on the adventuresinodyssey.wikia.com and I didn't know that there was this as well. What do you think we should do? Somebodycool1111(aka Random)Leave me a message! 19:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, how do we do that?????? Somebodycool1111 (aka Random) Merry Christmas!!!!!!! 12:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC)